The German Revolt
This is the 8th episode of Pokémon / Call of Duty After a shitload of zombies were dead, Ultimis Mars was defeated, but once they came, they found a farm and when the protagonists came in, saw that the farm was ransacked by a group of nazi soldiers. Transcript Nikolai Abulinov: How the fuck, did this happen? Vyacheslav Korshchevkin: I think the farm was raided by some nazi bitches Nikolai Abulinov: Well, now it's full of nazi crap Andrey Andrikov: Yeah, Alexey Kizhyevsky, we should go ahead and hunt down all the nazi soldiers down here. Alexey Kizhyevsky: Sure, alright! -Anatol Aparkov's Scolipede joined in, following Nikolai Abulinov, as he went in to kill nazi soldiers with an AK-47 assault rifle- -Nikolai Abulinov peeled off the propaganda poster, from the Ultimis Wehrmacht, showing insulting content- Vyacheslav Korshchevkin: I found 5 miltanks, but they're all fucked up by some nazi bastards. -Vyacheslav Korshchevkin Had found 5 miltanks, dead on the floor, along with the farmer who had his throat slit by the nazi officer who was previously asleep (see episode Geradlinige Brutalität)- -Nurse Joy just told Officer Jenny about it- Officer Jenny: What is your problem, Joy? Nurse Joy: A man ignored my blissey's command to stop, and now he's moving! Officer Jenny: OK, I'll find him -Vyacheslav Korshchevkin picked up a nazi soldier's STG-44, but he got injured in the process, but he managed to tell Vasily Syrakhov to treat him- -Alexey Kizhyevsky managed to kill the nazi soldier who injured Vyacheslav Korshchevkin, using an AUG A2- -Anatol Aparkov's Scolipede used Toxic on a nazi soldier, which Alexey Kizhyevsky was able to kill- Alexey Kizhyevsky: FUCK! They're everywhere! Nikolai Abulinov: Alright, coming to you sir Officer Jenny: Stop what you're doing! you're under arrest for pokémon poaching! Nikolai Abulinov: LOL, You're not supposed to be here -Nikolai Abulinov ordered other soldiers to escort Officer Jenny out of the farm, Officer Jenny ended up being escorted anyway- -Vyacheslav Korshchevkin threw a frag, killing 6 nazi soldiers, before drinking a bottle of MooMoo Milk- -Vyacheslav Korshchevkin quickly shot his STG-44, killing the remaining 32 in one go- -Anatol Aparkov's Scolipede used venoshock on the remaining nazi soldiers- -Hellhounds had started to appear- -Anatol Aparkov's Scolipede, Nikolai Abulinov, and Andrey Andrikov, managed to kill the remaining nazi soldiers, and hellhounds, although one bit Andrey Andrikov- Andrey Andrikov: OMG, Fuck! -Vasily Syrakhov managed to treat Vyacheslav Korshchevkin, and Nikolai Abulinov killed the final remaining hellhound- -Vasily Syrakhov ran to Andrey Andrikov's location, he managed to recover- Nikolai Abulinov: Let's just take care of that FUCKING nazi guard in the door! -Nikolai Abulinov killed the nazi guard- Nikolai Abulinov: Let's go! (told the entire crew to take the evidence with them) -Nikolai Abulinov, Andrey Andrikov, Anatol Aparkov's Scolipede, Vyacheslav Korshchevkin, Alexey Kizhyevsky, and Vasily Syrakhov moved out, before backup could've been called- -Nikolai Abulinov managed to collect all the evidence just in time- -Anatol Aparkov's Scolipede hid in a trench, along with Nikolai Abulinov, while the remaining characters managed to kill the backup nazi soldiers, then Nikolai Abulinov killed the commander of the Ultimis Wehrmacht with a Remington 870- -Andrey Andrikov managed to return the evidence once Nikolai Abulinov, Andrey Andrikov, Anatol Aparkov's Scolipede, Vyacheslav Korshchevkin, Alexey Kizhyevsky, and Vasily Syrakhov managed to head to Poland- Characters * Nikolai Abulinov * Andrey Andrikov * Anatol Aparkov's Scolipede * Vasily Syrakhov * Vyacheslav Korshchevkin * Alexey Kizhyevsky Trivia * Anatol Aparkov's Scolipede was wearing Kevlar and a Headlight during the entire series ** Kevlar reduces damage *** Kevlar can reduce projectile damage by 95% *** Kevlar can also reduce environmental damage by 50% ** A headlight is similar to the TM move Flash * The Wehrmacht is a division of Nazi Germany * The farm was located 150 meters away from the Polish border Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon / Call of Duty